Darquesse
Summary Darquesse is Valkyrie Cain's true name and the name of an alternative personality of her. After initially slowly taking over Valkyrie, Skulduggery eventually managed to trick Darquesse and split her personality from Valkyrie's. Darquesse than possessed the body of Valkyrie's mirror image. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, possibly at least 7-B, would eventually become far higher Name: Darquesse Origin: Skulduggery Pleasant Gender: Female Age: 24 Classification: Human, Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Longevity (users of magic have increased lifespans to mortals), Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation), Transmutation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses and Adaptation (sharpened her eyesight, adapted her eye to see in the dark), Statistics Amplification (can increase her strength and durability with her magic), Extrasensory Perception (able to perceive the flow of souls, magic, and energy, can "see" and feel death), Information Analysis (by observing the magic and energy of others she can determine how powerful they are and what they are capable of), Power Mimicry (can analyse and then replicate any form of magic within seconds), Pseudo-Precognition, Soul Manipulation, Healing (at least a Low-Mid scale, possibly High scale due to her atomic matter manipulation), Dream Manipulation (sent dreams to Sensitives), Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation or Shapeshifting (made her spirit appear as Gordon Edgely to trick Valkyrie), Regeneration (Mid, capable of healing gun wounds to the head and reattaching her severed head to her body), Power Nullification (Can "smother" the magic of others to prevent them from using their magic), Attack Reflection (instinctively redirected an energy beam attack from a sorcerer), Existence Erasure, Accelerated Development (Training, Passive; Physical Stats, Intelligence, Abilities), Absorption (can absorb the energy/souls of those she kills to grow stronger, absorbed the heat and fire from China Sorrows), Density Manipulation (Can increase her density to increase her durability), Necromancy, Telekinesis (up to an atomic scale), Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Possession (if physically killed her soul has some time to possess another body in order to survive), BFR (via Shunting), can bypass Forcefields (used her magic to bypass Kitana's forcefield), Portal Creation (opened a portal to the Faceless One's multiverse, which was removed from the regular multiverse), Pain Manipulation, possibly Resurrection (after absorbing the knowledge of Argeddion, she may be able to use his powers, which included being able to resurrect the dead), possibly Intangibility and Invisibility (a fragment of Darquesse left in Valkyrie appeared invisible and intangible), Resistance against various forms of Magic, Clairvoyance, Precognition, extreme temperatures, Madness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sealing, Sleep Manipulation, Possession, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (including telepathy), possibly resistance to Telekinesis after bathing in the Source Fountain, likely Resistance to Death Manipulation (Kes, a small fragment of Darquesse, was unfazed by walking around the Necropolis, which instantly kills any living thing that enters without the proper protection) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (While exhausted and on the verge of death, she destroyed the eastern quarter of Roarhaven through an explosion compared to a small nuke), possibly at least City level (during only her second appearance she stated that if she concentrated she could easily turn a city to dust, and her power has grown exponentially since), would eventually become far higher (Darquesse grows in power exponentially with each appearance, being able to merely kick people apart and burn them to ash in her first appearance, and then stating she could casually pulverise a city in her second appearance. Had she not been defeated she would have lifewiped the planet and burnt at least its surface to ash in moments), can negate durability with various abilities. Speed: Subsonic (Can catch and fly faster than arrows), possibly Supersonic (Described to hit someone with the speed of a bullet) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 '(can casually lift and throw large cars and boulders) 'Striking Strength: At least Small City level, possibly at least City level, would eventually become far higher Durability: At least Small City level, possibly at least City level (Stood in the center of the explosion she caused to destroy Roarhaven, tanked having her own power reflected back at her, her forcefields, statistics amplification and density control should allow her to reach this level of durability), would eventually become far higher Stamina: Very High. While extensive assault can overwhelm her, she can recover extremely quickly. Range: Dozen of kilometers, Multiversal via Shunting and Portal Creation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (learned all to that point existing knowledge about quantum physics and the theory of magic in days; can quickly learn and replicate magic of other people once she has seen it, holds the memories of thousands of Remnants, including one that possessed Kenspeckle Grouse (an exceptionally intelligent medical sorcerer) and Tanith Low (one of the world's best fighters), "solved the mechanics of reality" to open a portal to a sealed multiverse, can process information instantly) Weaknesses: Having her brain completely destroyed will kill her, although she has been able to heal from such things as having her skull caved in and bullets fired through her brain. Her Shunting does not let her freely teleport, only move to a corresponding location in alternate universe. Her possession only works against those who are taken by surprise or willingly let her in, and if the body is not powerful enough to contain her she will destroy it from the inside out over the course of a few hours. Her power mimicry and information analysis appears to be limited against magical artifacts as she was unable to mimic the Scepter's power, and questioned what the Deathtouch Gauntlet was capable of (though the former may due to the Scepter coming from the Caves of the Void and the latter she may have been choosing not to look, or bluffing as she had previous experienced the Gauntlet's powers and did not come close to it) Feats: ''' *See here for a respect thread *Turned a Remnant into a chair, and Deacon Maybury into a rubber duck. *Broke the minds of Sensitives who tried to enter Valkyrie's mind and made them obey her, gained the knowledge and powers of Argeddion who was able to instill mental blocks in people and control the minds of numerous people around the planet, overwrote the Echo Stone containing a copy of Gordon Edgely's consciousness '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental magic:' Magic the allows for the manipulation of fire, water, air and earth. **'Fire:' She can throw fireballs, which can envelop the whole body of a target with fire. Additionally she can focus fireballs into smaller, more intense flames for cutting and carving. Darquesse can additionally manipulate larger gatherings of existing fire. **'Water:'She can manipulate water to aid her when swimming. **'Air:' She can manipulate air to push, pull, squeeze, press, cut, crush or levitate objects. *'Necromancy:' Necromancy is the ability to feel and manipulate death and shadows. It gets stronger if a lot of death is around. It can be used to manipulate shadows and create waves, whips, knives, bullets etc. out of them. It is especially effective, since it can be used to attack from multiple directions at once. Darquesse normally uses this ability for defence by covering her entire skin in shadows. She has also shown the ability to shadow-walk, a lesser form of teleportation. While most necromancers can only shadow-walk short distances, Darquesse should be superior to Melancholia Saint-Clair, who was able to shadow walk several kilometres at a time. *'Dimensional Shunting:' A power copied from Argeddion, who had himself copied it from Silas Nadir, Dimensional Shunting allows the user to teleport themselves and/or others (on contact) to alternate universes. However, not all these universes are capable of sustaining life from the normal universe, with some having the planet filled with lava, not having the planet be where it should be, or even reversed physics, and the user does not know what the universe will be like until they have teleported there. Darquesse is capable of teleporting between her normal universe, and the alternate timeline where Malovent won the war, and presumably any other universe she has been in that is not barred from the normal multiverse (such as the Faceless One's multiverse). As Darquesse is likely superior to Creyfon Signate, she can at least teleport an entire city between universes. *'Pain Inducement': Darquesse is able to induce pain. What makes this special is that the pain can not be sedated by any method, magical or otherwise, and that it will automatically increase whenever the one feeling it gets used to the pain. *'Pseudo-Precognition:' Darquesse uses her extrasensory perception to sense the magic in others. That way she can tell what spell they are about to use before they actually do. Through this she was able to dodge beams from The Scepter of the Ancients. *'Pain Manipulation:' Darquesse can reduce or shut off her own sense of pain. *'Black Flame': Darquesse can create and control black flames, which erase the target's atoms, energy and soul from existence. These flames can be created by converting them from normal fire, or can be created from nothing. Darquesse is also capable of summoning these flames directly around a target. Darquesse has also shown the ability to summon these flames around her body without being harmed by them. *'Soul Manipulation:' Remnants are non-corporal soul beings. Darquesse demonstrated being able to kill and absorb Remnants and extracted a Remnant from Tanith Low's soul even after they had completely merged. She can also manipulate souls of dead people. *'Telekinesis': Darquesse possess a powerful form of Telekinesis. Using it she is not only able to move objects around and kill enemies through direct use of the ability on their bodies, but she is also prone to pulling enemies apart on sub-atomic level. Her control over the ability is great enough to rip a human apart like that and put its atoms back together in order to revive it, or turn it into something entirely else, like for example a rubber duck. *'Magic Manipulation': Darquesse can see and manipulate the magic of others. Using her ability to see magic she can utilize a form of aim dodging, where she reacts to the magic of the opponent before the phenomenon it causes is produced. Using her ability to manipulate magic she can hijack the spells of others, circumvent magical shields or otherwise influence their magic to make it harder for them to fight her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Skulduggery Pleasant Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Density Users Category:Necromancers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals